The world we share
by XHeIsMineTilMyLastDayX
Summary: Trying my hand at cross-overs. Two of my fave series so please REVIEW.
1. Mundanes

The world we share

_**Ashley Lightwood**_

"Alec, you can't let theses things get to you! Sure, Jace and Clary are happy. You can't just ruin that!" I said to my cousin while he was venting to me about his being in love with Jace since Magnus had left him for being in cohorts with Camile Belcourt. He had come to visit me at the Port Angelas institute, a church half way between Forks and Port Angelas. We weren't at the institute now, though. I lived away from the institute in an apartment not even a block away.

"Ashley, don't be ridiculous. I'm gay and everyone knows it. Why shouldn't Jace know that I love him? Wouldn't it just make our _parabatai_ stronger?" He made no sense sometimes, and his acting like this had gotten better while he was with Magnus, though I wasn't around often enough to see the difference. I only came buy the New York institute directly after the battle in idris, and when Jace went missing. I had known he would make it through it. Jace is the strongest person I know.

"Alec, things arent that simple, as much as we both wish they were. Magnus tore your heart apart, and theres nothing Jace can do to help you if you're miserable. Jace is straighter than the sides of a square, doll and you can't always get what you want. You should stay _parabatai_ and nothing more." Alice would be here any minute and Alec didn't know that my best friend was a vampire yet. I wasn't sure how he would take it, especially if Alice brought her friend Chet. He was actually human, and not bad looking. I knew what Alec would think and I was afraid of how it was going to turn out. "Alec, we need to drop this.." I said, "I've got a friend coming over, and I'm not sure how you are going to like her."

Alec rolled his eyes, annoyed by my subject change. "Is she a mundie?" He sighed.

"Not exactly," I began, "She is sort of.. a vampire, and she is bringing her mundie friend." I said, getting the sentence out a quickly as possible. "And I mean one of the most mundane of mundanes." I said.

"Ugh. Mundanes, and vampires. How has she not eaten her friend yet?" He crossed his arms like a child and turned towards the window.

"Unlike you, she has tolerance for people of other species. You Mr. Nephilim are all mighty, and get your panties out of your ass or go back to the institute with Mom and Dad. I'm not going to deal with you being rude." I said, walking past him and slapping his butt.

He turned around and also like a child, stuck his tongue out at me. "Fine. I'll stay, but I'm not going out of my way to make conversation with your vampire and her mundie." He said, turning back to the window to look out into the night.

"Ugh." I said. And at that moment there was a light knock on the door, and I practicaly skipped to answer it. When I swung the door open I was face to face with tiny Alice Cullen and her friend Chet Gordan. I smiled and hugged my best friend, not letting her cold skin bother me. "Come on in."

When we made our way into the living room, something in Chet's stance changed. He made eye contact with Alec and I saw the same change in him. Oddly enough, and I had never realized this, Chet looked a little like Jace. They both had golden eyes and golden curls. He was muscular and lean, looking ready for a fight, but as a nephilim, I can seperate nephilim. And this boy, wasn't a nephilim.

"Hi," I heard, pulling me out of thought, "I'm Alec."

My cousin was rising off of the couch and extending his hand to Chet, then to Alice. Alice shot me a look that said _I told you so,_ and I grinned. Chet was gay. And good looking. And we were going to fix my cousin up with Chet.

-New York-

_**Jace Wayland**_

I was spending a wonderful day training Clary, since the recently removed heavenly fire was no longer in the way, we could do whatever.

"Now jump," I said. She was on the beams in the training studio and I was trying to help her with her fear of hights.

"Jace..." She complained, a little shaky-voiced.

"You'll be fine. If you start going somewhere other than the matt, then I'll catch you. Swear." I said, holding my arms up. I had blown up a stunt matt in the middle of the facility for her comfort strictly. Since I recently turned 18 I was now aloud to be her teacher and tutor.

"Jace! I'm scared," she said, but poised herself as if she were going to launch.

"You'll be fine," I said. And before I kenw it, she was sailing more gracefully than I could have ever managed. She landed on her feet on the matt and smiled at me, jumping up and down, celebrating her accomplishment. I had accomplished that same feat at the age of 12.

"I did it!" she screached, running over to me.

"Yeah, you did." I smiled at her. Though I found the irony amazing, the world most clumbsy shadow hunter had more sailing grace than Jace Wayland, I was proud of my beautiful fiance. I brushed my lips lightly against hers.

"Not for today's lesson on.." I moved over to the closest wall, "Knives."

I tossed her a seraph blade, as the first test of the day, and she easily grabbed it, hilt first.

"A-Plus," I said. She smiled at me.

"I better get an A-Plus," She said, her smile glinting in the florescent lighting.

"I can't give unfair grades, little lady," I said, pulling a knife from the wall and holding out, challenging Clary.


	2. The box

Alec Lightwood

-Washington-

I could tell exactly what Ashley was planning, the way her eyes lit up when she saw me shake Chet's hand. I was okay with it. I doubted that Chet Played for my team. He was too much like Jace to be gay.

Jace.. even thinking his name made me happy. He was so perfect... The way his angel hair curled.. Angel hair.. He was a true nephilim... probably even more so than Johnathon Shadowhunter. The way his muscles swelled under his already tight clothes, The way his crimson eyes seemed to glow in the heat of battle... The way he was concited and sweet at the same time, when it counted.

"Ashley, Care to introduce?" I asked, still looking at the boy the leac had brought with her. He smiled at me, and his friend was too busy grinning at Ashley like an idiot.

"Alec," She said, "This is Chet Gordon. Chet, this is Alec Lightwood, my cousin." She smiled, as did her friend, "And Alec, this is Alice, My friend."

I nodded to her, I appreciated this. If Chet was gay, I knew what my cousin was up to, and I would be staying here a little longer. For a mundie.. Chet was good looking.

Jace Wayland

-New York-

After Clary's training, we went for a walk. Hand-in-hand we walked, towards central park. I hoped the Seelie queen didn't notice our presence as we walked. The seelie queen didn't like me, but I respected it. Something Clary had thought me along our journey, though it hasn't been that long. I felt a pang in my gut as we stepped onto fae territory, telling me that we probably should be here. It was night time, so there was nothing to stop a demon from attempting an attack.

As soon as this thought had come to mind, I heard something. Almost like a clicking, as multiple feet badded on the ground. I reached for the seraph blade in my belt, waiting. A ravener demon was going to pop out at any second. I moved Clary to the other side of me, and told her to wait for a second. I watched the bush wiggle.. and wiggle.. and shake.. and I saw a domed head with a cluster of eyes, peek out of the bush.

"Shadow Hunters.." The demon moaned, "My favorite..."

"Ravener," Clary said from behind my back, and suddenly slung a seraph blade of her own into the demons eyes. In under a minute, the demon folded in on itself and disappeared. "My favorite."

"Nice work, Fray." I told her, smiling in delight.

"I know, Almost better than my teacher?" She asked, smiling, and grabbing my jacket a little.

"I don't know about that, Fray," I kissed her, "You've still got a while to go."

She pecked my cheek and was still smiling when she looked at me again. I chuckled a little under my breath. I kissed her again, and it lasted longer this time. We stood there, kissing in the middle of central park, like so many couples did ever day. But we.. we were no ordinary couple. We had been through the heavenly fire and back, we've fought hell on earth and watched the stars re-locate. I've seen her through the toughest times of her life, and caused a few tough times myself. I've seen her cry and smile, I've seen her pissed off and extatic. I've loved her since I met her in the pandemonium club. We were one of a kind.. Like no other couple.. that kissed in central park each day.

She pulled back and looked at me, wonder in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me, grinning.

"I'm just thinking about how out of every couple thats probably kissing in central park right now, we are the most unique, and we've probably been through more than the even thought about." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"I know, Jace. I know."

The box i had made sure Clary didn't find, was burning a hole in my pocket. I could do this.. I wasn't going to wimp out this time.

I released Clary and took a step back. I got down on one knee and pulled the box out of my pocket.

Her hands flew over her mouth and I saw tears already welling in her eyes. I opened the box and began to talk, "Clarissa Adele Fray," I began, "We've been through hell and back. Through demensions, and around the world. I wouldn't be alive today if it werent for you. I would be evil if you hadn't loved me after you brought me back. Clary, I do not ever.. EVER want to live without you." I said.. I wasn't sure what to say next, "Will you marry me?"

She was full on crying by now, "Jace," She said, "Of course." She said, barely able to breathe..

"I Love you," I said, slipping the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit.

"I love you more," She said, throwing her arms around my neck. I kissed her, hard this time. Though we had been through hell, the one thing that we hadn't done, was have sex.

As much as some people wouldn't believe, I'm a virgin. So is Clary. We've been close, So close, but when certain dreams haunted me, I couldn't do it. I was to scared that I would hurt her.

"I love you so much," I said through tears.

"well isnt that sweet," an all too familiar voice came into the picture. The lightly lit twinkly lights hid their face, but I knew exactly who it was.


	3. Rosalie

Clarissa Fairchild

-New York-

The twinkling lights hid their face, but nothing could hide his voice. Raphael Santigo stepped from the shadows, followed closely by a petite blonde vampire that I didn't recognize. Her long blonde hair was stick straight, and her scarlet eyes were glowing. She made my body go rigid and set me on defencive.

"Raphael?" Jace gasped, obviously in as much shock as I was, "What are you doing here?"

Raphael let out a chuckle. His low, spanish voice had a lul to it.

"I am a vampire of Brooklyn, no?" The vampire beside him smiled, her too-white teeth showed. "_demonio asesino, _I walk the night as I please."

Jace stiffened slightly as my hand moved to my waist, where I always kept a vial of holy water in my belt.

"Who is your friend?" I asked, speeking up. Rapheal's gaze shot to me.

"_niña_, do not be rude. This is a good friend of mine, all the way from washington. Her name is Rosalie. She is from a rather large and talented clan, full of talent. I expect some of her family to be arriving in the coming weeks, not to alarm the clave." His eyes searched my face for any hint of emotion that I did not give, and Rosalie smiled again.

She made me uncomfortable.

"You two are lucky," She said, "to be in such a happy, trusting relationship."

I didn't like her.

"Well," I said, making sure I was smiling, "I'm Clarissa, or Clary, and this is my, er, fiance, Jace. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rosalie." I moved my hand from my hip, and extended it to shake hers. Her touch was ice cold, and uncomfortable for me. I couldn't let her see that, though.

"The pleasure is mine, Clary, Jace."

Jace took my hand and quickly but subtly warmed it with his.

"I'm not one to be rude," He said, "But I think we should be getting back to the institute, don't you, Clary? Would't want Izzy leaving dinner out for us."

"Yeah, you're right. We should go."

"Don't worry, _Chica, _We will be seeing each other again, sooner than you expect." Raphael said, and he knew it got under my skin, seeing him.

Rosalie giggled.

* * *

Alec Lightwood

-Washington-

"So, Chet, How old are you?" Ashley and Alice were in the kitchen, talking about the news with the Cullens, and how someone named Rosalie had been making frequent trips out of town, and it was starting to worry someone named.. I couldn't catch it... Emma? Elle? Ella? I wasn't focused on that. I was focued on Chet.

"I'm eighteen, just turned eighteen about two months ago." He said, smiling. He was proud , as was Jace, at recently turning eighteen.

"Nice," I said. An adult. I was almost nineteen.

He was still smiling and so was I.

"How is your girlfriend?" I asked, before I thought about what I was saying. What if he had just gone through a break up? What if things were "Complicated" as facebook would say.

"Girlfriend?" He chuckled, "I don't have a girlfriend. I - uh - I'm gay." He blushed, "What about you? How is your girlfriend?"

I blushed. "I'm gay, too." I said, smiling at him.

"Really?" he asked, "I would never have guessed." There was actually no sarcasm.

"Really? Everyone guesses..." I said. They did. Everyone thought I was fruity, even before I told them.

Wow. He was _Playing for my team. _I wanted to jump and yell and do a happy dance. It wasn't often that I found myself with someone that I actually liked that I had a chance with.

I didn't want it to look like he was just a rebound from Magnus.. or Jace. He doesnt feel like a rebound, and my intentions are anything but making him a rebound, but I think everyone else would think of him as a rebound. Maybe I should wait. Maybe I should move in with Ashley, or look for a place of my own.

"So, uh, Alec," He said, "Where are you from?"

"Brooklynn," I said, "New York."

He smiled, "I'm from manhattan. I moved when I was about four, with my mom. Parents split, and she had family here, and thought my dad didn't deserve me, so we packed up, and here we are," He said.

I looked down.

"I've always lived in New York, never really been anywhere else. Until now," I said. "I'm thinking about moving up here."

He smiled, "You totally should, I mean, unless you don't like the rain, because then it would be an awful idea, and this is pretty much the wettest place in the continental U.S."

"No, it would be cool. I've got no problem with the rain." I smiled.

I could see Ashley glancing at me from the kitchen and smiling. Before I noticed, Chet was sitting beside me, instead of across from me.

"What are you doing tomorrow night, Alec? Will you still be in town?" He asked me. Was he asking me on a date?

"Uh, I'll still be here," I said, "and I don't know that I have any plans." I smiled.

He did, too.

"How would you like to catch a bite to eat or go to the park or something?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said, almost too quickly. This made him chuckle.

"Okay, I'll text you the details, but first I need your number." He said.

I smiled and gave him my number, and when I looked up, Ashley and Alice were walking into the living room, finishing their conversation.

"We are going to see her next week, and I can see her with someone, but she's poking holes. She's giving me a headache. She has made sure when she's with whoever it is, she's with someone who could effet my vision. Rosalie makes me so mad," Alice said.

"Well, it won't last too much longer, Alice." Ashley said.

"I know, but we're all getting worried. She knows it, too. She's being difficult."

"She could just be making new friends and looking at babies." Ashley said, and it seemed to cheer Alice up. She smiled a giggled a bit.

"Looking at babies," She said.

"Chet, we've got to get going, soon. I promised Jasper I wouldn't stay gone too long. He worries."

He nodded. "Okay, I'm ready when you are, Alice." He stood, bent quickly while Alice and Ashley's backs were turned, and kissed me.

Kissed me?

KISSED ME?

I hadn't felt this since I first met Magnus...

Magnus... I've got to stop comparing everyone- especially Chet- to Magnus. I've got to get rid of Magnus and forget him for good.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jace Wayland's POV**_

-New York City-

Clary and I returned to the institute quickly and quietly, thanks to a magnificent

glamour by me, nobody spotted us.

I don't like Rosalie. Any other time, I wouldnt mind a pretty blonde who loves to smile, and isn't from around here, even if she is a vampire, but I have a bad feeling about this one, as I should when most pretty blondes who trick me for cash or food.

This one, however, is different. I've never liked Raphael, and because she is with Raphael I know it can't be good. Raphael is never any good, hasn't been since the day I met him. Now he has brought a new vampire into Brooklyn and that isn't any good.

"Clary," I said, stepping into the rickety old elevator inside the institute, "What did you think of -err- Rosalie?"

She cast a sideways glance my way and a small smirk grew across her face. "She was pretty," she looked down, "I don't like her, particularly..." She looked back up at me, and smiled.

"Good," I said, "Me either," She smiled. The elevator came to a stop and the doors open. When I stepped off of the elevator, Clary grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Can I tell you something, Jace?" She whispered, looking deep into my eyes. Her green eyes sparkled, and her smile was amazing.

"Anything," I whispered. Wait. Where had talking about a blonde that we didn't like to... whispering seductively in the hallway of the institute, "Anything at all."

"I love you," She whispered seductively, and pressed her lips hard to mine and whispered again, "I love you, so much."

I kissed her, again, "I love you too, babe." I kissed her again, and again, and again. I picked up her tiny body, and held her against me. "We should probably... uh.. take this to.. another room." She nodded and let me carry her down the hallway into my room and onto my bed. She giggled lightly.

Suddenly, I was hit with the memories.. the dreams.. the dagger. I turned from her, and she knew what I was thinking. She sat up and looked at me. I turned away from her, and went to look at the box, sitting on my shelf, holding the dagger. "Jace," She said, "We don't need to.."

"No," I cut her off, "I'm fine."

"No," She said, "We're not doing this until you're over the dreams. You're not over it, yet." I heard the springs creek as she stood up off of the bed. I opened the box and looked at the dagger, how it gleamed in the light. How it had been blood stained in the many nightmares about Clary. About the moment we were creating, about the moment I almost brought to reality.

"Clary," I whispered.

"Jace, sit down and let me rub your back," She said.

I turned around and smiled at her. I pulled my shirt over my head and sat down on the bed. I felt the bed sink in behind me, and her warm hands touch my shoulders.

We sat like this for what I thought was minutes, but turned out to be hours. She rubbed by back, and we talked. We talked about Alec, and what he was doing in Washington, we talked about how we thought Magnus was doing. We talked about where we saw our marriage going, we even talked about children. We talked about how we got rid of the heavenly fire, we talked about how I absorbed the heavenly fire. We talked.


End file.
